


Scatter The Grace In Your Eyes

by Katharoses, velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, F/F, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Private Investigators, Suffragettes, both Sharon and Natasha are badass ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharoses/pseuds/Katharoses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Miss Sharon Carter is a private investigator with a penchant for suits rather than dresses. Enter into her life on Miss Natasha Romanoff, a suffragette who has been libeled and needs Sharon's help to find out who is behind it. With feelings growing, the two have many challenges to face before they find their happily ever after.





	Scatter The Grace In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> velvetjinx: Thanks to Chanolay for the beta, Sappho for the title, the mods for setting this up and the CapRBB slack for cheerleading!! But my biggest thanks goes to Katharoses for the amazingly beautiful and inspiring art for which I had the privilege to write.

Sharon Carter sat at her desk, ink blots on her fingertips as she scribbled a letter. It was not that she wasn’t using her best handwriting, it was merely that even her best looked as though a crow had gotten into the ink pot and then randomly walked across the page.

She had just signed her name when the maid came into the study. “Begging pardon, Miss Carter, but there’s a Miss Natasha Romanoff here to see you.”

Sharon frowned. The name was awfully familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. “Bring her in, please, Emily,” she said

A few moments later, the most beautiful woman Sharon had ever seen in her life was shown into the room. She was wearing a stunning cream lace dress, and her be-feathered hat sat atop a head of ruddy hair. She had a pert face, and Sharon swallowed as she stood to greet her guest.

“Miss Romanoff?”

The young woman shook her hand, eyes wide. “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “I just… one so rarely sees a woman dressed in men’s clothing.”

Sharon couldn’t help but smile. “Ah, but it isn’t men’s clothing. I’m wearing it, therefore it’s a woman’s suit.”

That made Miss Romanoff’s lips twitch. “Indeed.” Sharon motioned for her to sit on the sofa, which she did, her expression turning serious. “I have come on a matter of some import. I am not sure if you recognize me?”

“I recognized your name,” Sharon confessed, “although I cannot place you.”

Miss Romanoff nodded. “I am one of the ladies recently in the press for my work for women’s suffrage.”

“A fine goal indeed,” Sharon said solemnly. “But I’m afraid I take no part in political matters, so I cannot understand—”

“I have recently been slandered in the press by someone anonymous,” Miss Romanoff interrupted, and Sharon smiled.

“Libeled. Slander is speech, libel is literature.”

“Whichever.” Miss Romanoff waved an impatient hand. “The point is they have lied about me and I wish for you to find out who it was who said such awful things that I might take action against them.”

“Have you tried—”

“I’ve been to the paper. I spoke to the Editor, who would not tell me who had written the article. This is terribly vexing.” She frowned, twisting a handkerchief with her hands. “I have my suspicions, of course, but…”

Miss Romanoff trailed off and Sharon nodded. “I understand. Well, I am happy to take on the case, although I cannot promise anything. My fees are—”

“Money is no object,” Miss Romanoff said quickly. “I am sure your fees are reasonable. I merely want this person brought to justice.”

“I will do what I can. Do you have a list of those you suspect?”

Miss Romanoff fished a piece of paper from her handbag and handed it to Sharon. “These were all the people I could think of who have a grudge and would also have the gall to go ahead with this… libel,” she finished carefully.

“Thank you. This is an excellent start.” 

Miss Romanoff nodded, then looked at Sharon curiously. “By the by, you wouldn’t happen to know anyone looking for a young lady lodger, would you? I have decided to cut down on my outgoings while the fight is going on, so I can dedicate more resources to making the laws fairer.”

“Hmmm,” Sharon hummed thoughtfully. She was tempted to offer her own lodgings to Miss Romanoff, but decided that this would complicate matters too much. “If I hear of any I will let you know,” she said finally.

Miss Romanoff nodded and stood, and Sharon stood with her. They shook hands cordially. “Thank you, Miss Carter,” Miss Romanoff said softly. “Your help is greatly appreciated.”

“Of course.” 

When Miss Romanoff had left, Sharon collapsed back into her chair. She was not usually one to have her head turned by a pretty face, but she suspected that Miss Romanoff was more than that, which was an issue. Still, it was unlikely that they would see too much of each other. 

***

The following day, Sharon was out walking through Hampstead Heath when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Miss Romanoff walking quickly towards her.

“Miss Carter! I thought that it was you,” Miss Romanoff said, smiling brightly, her cheeks a high color. Sharon guessed it was because she had been walking quickly to catch up. 

“Miss Romanoff. I’m afraid I haven’t made much headway on your case—”

“Oh, no, I hadn’t expected you to! Please don’t think that I called you in order to quiz you about that.” Miss Romanoff’s smile faltered slightly. “I had hoped… I am giving a dinner party for some friends this coming Friday, and hoped that you might make one of the guests.”

Sharon was taken aback, but nodded. “I would be honored.”

“The honor is mine, Miss Carter.” They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, then Miss Romanoff cleared her throat. “Your invitation should arrive today. I would have given it to you myself but I did not expect to see you out… it really is a coincidence.”

“A happy one, I hope,” Sharon said, then wished she could take back the words. It did not do to be too flirtatious with other women, lest they shun her. But Miss Romanoff’s smile merely widened.

“How could it be other?” She held out her hand for Sharon to shake. “Until Friday, then.”

“Until Friday,” Sharon agreed, nodding, before striding off. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could feel a blush begin to stain her cheeks. She cursed her fair coloring for making it so obvious. At least she had managed to wait until Miss Romanoff could no longer see her face before embarrassing herself. 

*** 

It did not take long for Sharon to discover the name of the mystery person who had libeled Miss Romanoff in Tatler, and she intended to tell her client the good news at the dinner party. When it came time to dress, however, Sharon found herself in a quandary. On the one hand, she did not wear dresses if she could help it. On the other, she did not know what Miss Romanoff’s friends would be like, and did not want to embarrass Miss Romanoff if she could help it.

After much consideration, she decided to wear a suit which looked almost feminine in its design, while still being very much a suit. She did her hair and looked in the mirror, sighing. She would have been well pleased with her appearance at any other time, but since she was going to be at a dinner party with a woman she was in danger of falling for she felt more pressured to look her best.

When she arrived at Miss Romanoff’s house, a wide-eyed maid took her coat and showed her into the parlor, where Miss Romanoff was sitting with two other women. As the maid announced Sharon's arrival, Miss Romanoff looked up, smiling brightly, and stood to greet her.

“Miss Carter! I’m so glad you could come,” Miss Romanoff said warmly, her eyes shining. “And looking so dapper!”

“Is this alright?” Sharon murmured, cheeks flushing. All the ladies were wearing beautiful gowns—Miss Romanoff herself was dressed in olive green satin with black beading and lace on the shoulders. “I wasn’t sure…”

Miss Romanoff's smile softened. “It’s perfect. This is a ladies’ dinner party, mostly my fellow suffrage fighters, and none of them will judge you for your apparel.”

She led Sharon over to the sofa and Sharon sat next to her, feeling slightly out of place.

“Ladies,” Miss Romanoff said, “this is Miss Carter, a lady private investigator of my acquaintance. Miss Carter, this is Miss Nakia and Miss Maximoff.”

Miss Nakia smiled at her. “Please, just Nakia. My people do not have last names, so when I am introduced as ‘Miss Nakia’ it tends to cause some confusion.”

Sharon smiled, warming to her immediately. “In that case, please, call me Sharon.”

Nakia nodded, and they all shook hands. The ladies began to speak of their plans for their next protest, and soon others began to arrive: a Miss Hill, who smiled broadly when she saw what Sharon was wearing; Okoye, a countrywoman of Nakia’s, who Sharon liked immensely; Miss Potts, fiancé of the millionaire industry giant Tony Stark; and Miss Foster, who was introduced as ‘the scientific genius of the group’.

As they walked through to dinner, Sharon caught up with Miss Romanoff. “I thought you should know that I have discovered the culprit who wrote the article,” Sharon murmured, and Miss Romanoff beamed at her.

“That is wonderful news! We will discuss it later, perhaps after the other guests have gone?”

Sharon’s heart pounded at the thought of being alone with Miss Romanoff. “That sounds fine,” she said.

Dinner was a great success, and the food excellent. Afterwards, the ladies sat in the parlor to talk and laugh until nearly midnight. When the others left Sharon and Miss Romanoff were finally alone. 

“So, Miss Romanoff,” Sharon began, “would you like to know the name of the person who libeled you so heinously?”

“Please!”

Sharon took a piece of paper out of her bag with her findings and handed it to Miss Romanoff, who read it, eyes narrowed.

“Alexander Pierce. That cad! I should have known. He loathes the women’s suffrage movement, and would do all in his power to stop it. Well, we shall see what he says when I take him to court.” Miss Romanoff paused. “You have truly done an excellent job, Miss Carter. Name your fee. You have certainly earned it.”

Sharon paused, then named a fee which was half of her usual. Miss Romanoff, not suspecting that anything was amiss, found her purse and took out the money, handing it to Sharon. Their fingers brushed, and Sharon unsuccessfully fought a blush.

Miss Romanoff looked at her curiously. “Miss Carter, you look flushed. Are you unwell?” Sharon shook her head, and Miss Romanoff smiled slyly. “Is there another reason for your blush, then?”

“I…” Sharon began, and Miss Romanoff stepped closer. 

“You know, you look so very dashing in that suit,” Miss Romanoff murmured.

“Do I?” Sharon asked, mouth dry.

Miss Romanoff smiled. “If you are not sapphic, then I suggest you tell me now, for I may just have to kiss you.”

Sharon, made bold by those words, cupped Miss Romanoff’s cheek in her palm and leaned in. As their lips met softly, Sharon almost began to shake, such was the strength of her feelings. Miss Romanoff’s arms wrapped around Sharon’s waist as the kiss deepened, and Sharon moaned against those lush lips.

At length, Miss Romanoff pulled back, and the sight of her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips made Sharon want to do it all again.

“Well, Miss Carter,” she said softly, “I was not quite expecting that.”

“Please, call me Sharon.”

Miss Romanoff smiled widely. “In that case you must call me Natasha, for heaven knows I want to hear my name from those beautiful lips.”

“Natasha,” Sharon said, smiling, “your name is almost as beautiful as you are.”

“You really find me beautiful?”

Sharon couldn’t help but laugh. “You are most certainly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

“And is it for my looks alone that you wish to kiss me?” Natasha teased.

“For your looks, for your spirit, for your determination.”

Natasha bit her lip. “I fear that if I kiss you again I may not stop until morning, but oh, how I wish to kiss you again.”

“If that is what you wish, I have no objections,” Sharon told her shyly.

“You are too tempting,” Natasha murmured, and leaned in again. This time the kiss quickly became heated, and Sharon could feel her heart pounding in her ears so loudly she wondered if Natasha could hear it too. “Lie with me?” Natasha asked, and Sharon nodded, wondering if she could ever refuse Natasha anything when she asked in such a sultry tone.

Natasha led Sharon through the house, up the staircase and to her bedchamber. Sharon glanced around, only really taking in the beautiful large four poster bed before Natasha kissed her again. Thus distracted, Sharon kissed back, gripping Natasha’s hips and pulling her against herself. Natasha moaned, hands coming up to undo the fastenings on Sharon's waistcoat. Sharon pulled back slightly, stilling Natasha's hands with hers. 

“Are you sure?”

Natasha’s only response was to kiss her again.

***

As she lay in the dark next to her lover, Sharon couldn’t help but smile to herself. Their lovemaking had been frantic, but no less pleasurable for all that. Perhaps she would ask Natasha if she wished to move into Sharon's house, although was it too soon? Maybe if she suggested Natasha move in as a lodger—that way they would have their own space, and there would be no pressure on Natasha to continue their liaison if she did not wish to. But oh, how Sharon hoped she would, as she was more than halfway in love with the feisty redhead.

She looked down at Natasha's sleeping form, her beautiful breasts bare in the moonlight above the sheet, and her heart leapt in her chest. Natasha was such a lady, and Sharon was so mannish, she wondered if Natasha could possibly learn to care for her as much as much as she did for the other woman.

Natasha muttered something in her sleep, although it didn’t sound like English, and shifted restlessly. Sharon laid her head on the pillow and watched Natasha sleep until she felt her eyes begin to close as she fell into a deep slumber.

***

The following morning, Sharon woke early as the sunbeams came through the gaps in the drapes over the window. She stretched languidly, reaching over to the bedside table to look at her pocket watch. It was only six, and she smiled. Perhaps there was some time to lie in Natasha’s comfortable bed before rising.

As she lay there, letting her thoughts drift, she felt Natasha stir beside her and looked over just as Natasha blinked her blue eyes open.

“Good morning,” Natasha said, voice sleep hoarse, and all Sharon wanted to do was kiss her. Instead, she smiled.

“Good morning to you.”

Natasha looked over at the window, frowning. “My goodness, it’s bright out. What time is it?”

“Just after six,” Sharon replied, then paused. “If you wish for me to go before your maid comes in…?”

Natasha looked at Sharon, confused, then her brow cleared and she smiled. “I do not care one whit if you being in my bed bothers her, but I doubt it will. She has known about my proclivities for some time.”

“Oh?” Sharon asked archly, and Natasha laughed.

“Please don’t misunderstand me, I’m not promiscuous. But there have, on occasion, been women. I’m twenty five, and certainly no nun.”

Sharon, who had herself had various affairs, couldn’t help but smile at that. “I cannot fault you, for I am much the same.”

“And who would not want such a woman as you?” Natasha asked, drawing up on her elbow and leaning in towards Sharon. Sharon met her lips and they kissed lazily, neither moving to deepen it. When they finally drew back, Natasha smiled. “It is a good hour until Mary will come in with hot water for washing. How should we spend our time until then?”

Sharon smiled.

***

They were lying together in a stupor of afterglow when Mary finally came in with a jug of hot water, and as Natasha had predicted she said nothing of Sharon’s presence. The only reaction was a sly smile at her mistress before she left the room again.

“You see?” Natasha murmured, kissing Sharon again. “She cares not, and neither should you.”

Sharon nodded. “I was thinking…” she began nervously, “if you are still looking for lodgings, I have plenty of room. The house is far too big for my needs alone. You are welcome to bring any of your staff with you.”

Natasha smiled playfully. “Is this a ploy to get me into your bed again? For you do not need to go so far as all that.”

“It is not,” Sharon replied, rolling her eyes, “but if it were…”

Natasha kissed her. “I would be more than amenable. And I think I will take you up on your kind offer, thank you. If you have any need for furniture, then I am sure that I can bring some of mine.”

Sharon took Natasha's hand and kissed it. “Bring whatever you wish. We will find room for it, though I have no need of anything myself. Bring whatever you need to make yourself feel comfortable.”

“And will you require me to sleep in my own bed of a night?

“You may sleep wherever you wish,” Sharon replied, “but if I am honest I would prefer it if you were to share my bed.”

“Then I shall,” Natasha replied. “There is nowhere I would rather spend my nights.” She smiled, then stretched. “But come, we must get up, for while I do not care what Mary thinks of my choice of partners, I would rather she not think I am a slug-a-bed.”

Sharon laughed and watched Natasha's beautiful form as she stood up from the bed and went over to wash. Her eyes took in every detail, from the way her hair fell carelessly over her shoulders, to her pert breasts with their dark, hardened nipples, to the enticing thatch of hair between her milky thighs. Natasha turned and caught Sharon's eye, laughing as she blushed. 

“Have you looked your fill?”

“Never,” Sharon replied, shaking her head. “I will never see enough of your beauty.”

Natasha’s smile softened as she turned back to the bowl of water, and Sharon could not help but hug herself in glee. 

***

Natasha moved her things to Sharon's the following Thursday, keeping only her maid, Mary. The other servants were happy to stay with the house; as cook had said to Natasha, which she later reported to Sharon, they would probably be better off working for someone less troublesome than Natasha. It was said accompanied by a hug and kiss, however, so Sharon knew that Natasha was borne no ill will by her former staff. 

She brought with her only her personal effects, and a bureau which had belonged to her great grandmother. This, she told Sharon, had been brought to England by her mother when she had come from Russia to marry Natasha’s father. Both of her parents had been from money, so when they had passed away her inheritance had been substantial. Although she had spent a good deal on the cause of suffrage, she had barely made a dent in her fortune, as she did not feel comfortable spending too much of that money on the cause. She had chosen to sell the house as it had only been bought when she was a child after her parents had decided to move from their country house into the town. There was no real family history there.

Natasha had moved her clothes into the wardrobe in her own room, but her night things she kept in Sharon's chest, since she reasoned that it was much more convenient to keep them in the room in which she intended to sleep. Sharon’s heart leapt with happiness to hear that, and on the first night of Natasha’s residence there they made love so joyously that Sharon hoped it would forever be so. 

Sharon’s own servants looked to be somewhat relieved that she seemed to have finally decided to settle down. They appeared to take great pleasure in referring to Sharon and Natasha as ‘the mistresses’. Cook’s meals, which had always been a triumph, seemed to Sharon to be even more flavorsome now that Natasha was there, although that could have been the company making every taste more vibrant. 

Natasha’s old house was sold quickly, and she poured the money from the sale into the suffrage movement, getting more posters made and taking out more advertisements in women’s magazines, as well as paying for bail for those who were arrested in their efforts. Whenever Natasha went out to protest, Sharon could not shake the fear that one day her lover would be arrested and perhaps mistreated, as the police did not take kindly to these women who were obviously getting above their station.

Sharon’s own business was booming. It seemed that the word had finally spread, and increasing numbers of women were coming to her seeking aid in various matters, from stolen goods to cheating husbands. One evening, as they sat down to dine, Natasha asked Sharon about this.

“You do not need to work, for you are as well-to-do as I am. Which begs the question: why do you do so?”

Sharon shrugged. “I suppose it is all part of my rebellion against the world which will not accept me as I am and as I wish to be. In the same way as you fight for suffrage, I carve out my mark on the world in my own way. The suits I wear to discourage men from thinking that I am available to them, it’s true, but also because I prefer to dress as an equal to them, as I believe I am equal to them.”

“And because you like it.”

Sharon couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I do enjoy wearing suits. Give me a well tailored suit over a dress any day. I find them far more comfortable, and far easier to get out of when I need to.” She winked at Natasha, who smirked. 

“Indeed, it does save time, although the buttons on your waistcoat are a pain when one is in a rush.”

They laughed together then, and Sharon could not remember a time when she had been so happy.

***

They had been living together for two months, and everything was perfect. They were both rather easygoing about the way the household should be run, and so decided to continue on as it had been. Mary fit in downstairs immediately, with cook, whose daughter’s name was Mary, taking her under her wing from the outset. 

“I shall be home around five,” Natasha announced at breakfast, and Sharon smiled.

“Have you a lot planned for today?”

Natasha nodded. “We intend to disrupt parliament by chaining ourselves to the railings outside. We will show those men that we will not be silenced.”

“Well, do take care, my love,” Sharon said, frowning. 

“I always do.” Natasha smiled at her, and Sharon's heart leapt.

***

Five o’clock came as Sharon saw off her last client of the day, then went through to the parlor to await Natasha’s return. The clock chimed the half hour, but still no sign of her. 

At five to six, Mary came into the parlor, looking panicked. “Miss Carter, there’s a policeman here to see you regarding Miss Romanoff.”

Sharon’s heart sank. “Show him in, Mary,” she croaked.

A young policeman came in, twirling his hat in his hands, and his nose wrinkled when he saw what Sharon was wearing. Still, his tone was polite when he said, “Miss Carter? We’ve been asked to inform you that your friend Miss Romanoff has been arrested.”

Sharon stared at him. “Arrested? Why?” 

“One of her number decided to scare a police horse and it nearly threw the rider. None of them would admit to it so we had to arrest them all.”

“Well that hardly seems fair,” Sharon said hotly. “May I visit her?”

“Yes, miss. She’s currently in the cells at the police station near to the Houses of Parliament.”

Sharon nodded. “I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you.”

The policeman bowed and took his leave, and Sharon collapsed onto the sofa. This was not good at all.

She thought for a moment, then stood, determination written upon her features. Natasha would not spend another moment in that horrible cell.

***

She was dressed in one of Natasha's best frocks, with her hair styled in a way Natasha often wore hers, buttoned boots on her feet and a parasol in hand. Sharon took a hansom cab to the police station and when she arrived, she was shown through to the cells after submitting her bag and parasol for inspection. There, sitting on a bed in one of the cells, was Natasha. 

She looked up as Sharon entered and flew to the bars, smiling. “Sharon! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?”

“I came as soon as I heard, and I intend to get you out of here.”

Natasha frowned. “Oh but, my dear, I can’t abandon my fellow ladies. I simply won’t do it. I won’t be the one who left them in their hour of need.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” Sharon replied with a sigh, “so my plan involves getting you all out of here.”

“Oh?”

Sharon put her hand over Natasha's and squeezed it. “You will be out soon, don’t worry.”

She left and went directly to visit a young man of her acquaintance. His father had been a friend of her father’s, and they had continued their acquaintance even after her parents had passed away. He was a young lawyer in a firm, and she knew that he was sympathetic to the cause of suffrage himself.

When she reached his office, despite the late hour, he was still there, although instead of working he was laughing and joking with a young, dark haired man. She cleared her throat and both men looked up.

“Sharon!”

“Hello, Steve,” Sharon said with a smile as he came over and kissed her on the cheek. “I hope you’re well?”

“As well as I can be. Sharon, this is my dear close friend, Mr Barnes. Bucky, this is Miss Carter. We have also been friends since childhood, although why your paths have never crossed before now I cannot say.”

Sharon had heard Steve speak of this Mr Barnes before, and she smiled, holding out her hand. “My pleasure, Mr Barnes.”

“No, indeed, the pleasure is all mine,” Mr Barnes said softly, taking her hand and kissing the back.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Bucky, ever the charmer.” His eyes narrowed as he took in Sharon's apparel. “But whatever are you wearing? Where is your suit?”

“One of my dear friends—a Miss Natasha Romanoff—has been arrested during a suffrage protest. She and her compatriots now sit in the cells. I need you to argue them out again.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed, frowning. “That is easier said than done, given how unsympathetic the police are to the cause.”

“Oh, come, Steve,” Mr Barnes said softly, his hand stroking down Steve's arm. “You are more than up to the challenge.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow at Steve, who coughed, and Mr Barnes pulled his hand away as though he’d been burned. Sharon laughed. “Don’t worry, Mr Barnes. When I say that Natasha is my dear friend, that is only because society will not accept us for what we truly are to each other.”

Mr Barnes looked at her for a moment, then smiled. “Yes, damn society.”

“Indeed. Well, Steve? Will you help?”

Steve nodded. “I will.”

***

When they arrived at the police station, Steve immediately began arguing that the holding of these women was unlawful as they were all innocent until proven guilty; and besides, from what he understood, the woman had not meant to spook the horse, and therefore could not be charged for a simple accident.

Despite his best arguments, the police chief was unconvinced, until Steve pointed out that to hold them on such spurious charges would doubtlessly drum up sympathy for their cause. 

The police chief nodded. “You’re right, damn you. Ah well. They may all be released, although next time they may not be so lucky.”

Sharon stayed in the background through all this, trying to make herself look like a wide-eyed innocent young woman. It seemed to work, as more than one policeman gave her a compassionate look as they walked by. 

At last the prisoners were released, and both Sharon and Steve hailed as heroes. The ladies all went their separate ways, and Sharon gave Steve a hug. “You really were amazing today,” she said softly. “We must have you and Mr Barnes around for dinner sometime”

“We would both like that very much,” Steve said with a smile. “But for now I must bid you ladies adieu. Goodbye, Sharon. Miss Romanoff.”

He strode off, and Sharon and Natasha looked at one another. 

“Home?” Sharon said softly, and Natasha nodded, laughing.

“Yes, please.”

They hailed a hansom cab and made their way home, Natasha’s head lying on Sharon’s shoulder.

***

As soon as they were home, Mary, and Sharon's maid Emily, greeted them at the door, falling over themselves to make sure both their mistresses were alright. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Natasha said, “although I would like a bath, please.” Although she did not say it, Sharon could tell that she wanted to wash away the feeling of being locked in a prison cell.

The maids nodded and rushed off to heat the water, and Natasha smiled at Sharon before heading upstairs to their room. Sharon went through to the study to write a proper thank you note to Steve; and as she wrote, a plate with some ham and bread, along with a small glass of wine, appeared at her elbow. She looked up to see Emily smiling down at her. 

“You need to keep your strength up, miss,” Emily told her, and Sharon nodded.

“Thank you, Emily.”

She managed to drink her wine, and eat all the ham and half of the bread, but her stomach would hold no more. Fully satisfied, she got up and went upstairs to the bedchamber, where Natasha was just drying off. She had not washed her hair, and it fell in ruddy curls down her pale back. As Sharon watched her, she looked up, smiling. 

“Enjoying the view?”

“Very much,” Sharon responded, laughing. “But I think you should get dressed as it is rather cold in here tonight.”

Natasha nodded, and put on a sheer negligé which reached her feet. She climbed onto the bed, and beckoned Sharon over. When Sharon was standing next to her, she grasped her hands. 

“Thank you for being there for me today,” Natasha said softly, and Sharon smiled.

“Why would I do anything else?” She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. “I love you.”

Natasha's smile widened, and she squeezed Sharon's hands in hers. “My darling, I love you as well.” She gave Sharon a curious look. “But you still have not explained why you are wearing one of my dresses.”

Sharon shrugged. “I had hoped that the police would take me more seriously were I dressed like this than they would have had I been dressed in a suit. I saw the look of disdain on the face of the policeman who came to tell me that you had been incarcerated, and did not want my apparel to sway them negatively.”

Natasha pulled Sharon down into a deep kiss. “You did that for me?”

“I would do near anything for you.”

They kissed again, and Natasha smiled. “Now, my darling love, come to bed and hold me, for I cannot quite believe I am free.”

Sharon nodded and got ready for bed, climbing in beside Natasha, who snuggled into her side. Sharon kissed the top of her head, and lay awake until she felt Natasha’s breathing even out in sleep. Then she allowed herself to drift off to dreams of her love and their future together.


End file.
